Finding a Home in the Shadows
by Sally B. Mcgill
Summary: From the Episode Queen for a Day, where Varian had just found his dad after being turned away by Rapunzel and the kingdom of Corona. Here are his thought process and his rapid descent to the dark side.


**A/N: So, I've been watching Tangled the Series on and off, and I just totally fell in love with Varian. Not only is he smart and adorable, but he's also so lovely and helpful. And I know he's gone to the dark side right now, but is that really his fault? Rapunzel made a promise to him and then broke it while he was desperately asking for help. And keep in mind that Varian is very much a teen, just barely over the age of a kid, so I'm entirely on his side in this case. (Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have done that truth serum thing, but otherwise, completely on his side) Besides, he's not really evil right now, he's desperate and really wants his dad back. So, I wrote this one-shot as a little tribute of my love for Varian and my hope that everything works out for him.**

 **Will also work on a multiple chapter story that is VarianxCassandra, but that will have to be after I finish with my Coco fanfics. Please be patient with me, I will get there. Enjoy this for now.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the Tangled TV show or any of the characters. Spoilers from episodes What the Hair, Great Expotations and Queen for a Day are here. Will be a hint of possible one-sided VarianxCassandra, but otherwise nothing too dark beside what was already confirmed.**

 **Finding a Home in the Shadows**

…

Varian never thought things would turn out this way. Not even in his wildest nightmares.

He was currently kneeling in front of his encased father, trying to stop the steady flow of tears as he leaned against the large crystal, unable to move away despite knowing there was nothing he could do. When he had come rushing back and saw the state his dad was currently in, he had spent a few hours sobbing in great despair before he was able to lessen his cries to that of silent tears.

He had only wanted to help. The black rocks had been consuming his village, were inevitably headed for Corona. Varian had only desired to make things better for everyone, to save the day and finally give his dad a reason to be proud of him. It would have made up for all the times he had screwed up or destroyed the village. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. It wasn't supposed to make him an orphan.

He remembered the last time he had created an invention here. Five machines to bring hot water throughout the village. A luxury they all would finally enjoy. That had also been when he had met the Princess, Cassandra, and Eugene. Varian gave a small scoff as he clenched his fist against the crystal.

The kid had been so naïve then, believing they had all become friends. That they all cared for him and his concerns. The Exposition of Sciences, the day he and his father came to the castle. Turns out he was nothing but a convenience to them, only worth listening to when it favors them and Corona.

The Princess, Rapunzel. Acting all sweet and resolute when he came to her with his concerns, and then turning her back on him when he came to him. She let her guards drag him out, didn't send anyone after him or even come to help herself. The blonde had made him a promise, and she couldn't even keep it. Her boyfriend had followed suit with no regret on his face. Eugene, once known as Flynn Rider, had been no better than Rapunzel had.

Cassandra. He had liked her since they had met. She had saved him when his machine was causing the grounds to crack, had been so kind to him during the science expose. They had bonded over their eternally-disapproving dads, cleaning the castle, the first place ribbon and handmade necklace they had exchanged. She had been so lovely and had been so beautiful, smiling at him like he was worth something. Like he mattered that much to her. And she hadn't come to help him either.

The young alchemist looked up at his frozen father, tears still falling from his eyes. His father had lied to the king, to his own son multiple times in the few days. He had been secretive and acting more and more like Varian was a burden on him. He never understood why he always was worried about the village or why the rocks both scared him and made him keep mum. His father had disregarded his anxieties. And before that, there had been barely concealed disappointment and nights where he watched his father stare at other boys with evident longing in his eyes. Times where it was made abundantly clear by the man who raised him that he wasn't good enough.

But he was his father. And he didn't deserve this fate. Everything he had ever done had been for him and the village of Old Corona. Even for the kingdom of Corona, but none of the individuals there had cared that the man was in danger. And they would all pay for that.

Varian got to his feet, staring up at the crystallized form of his dad and made a vow to free him. Whatever it took. He would never again swear his allegiance to Corona, the kingdom that had refused to help when he had been in need. He would cross whatever line he had to, use any of the resources at his disposal.

The boy would never again trust in the friendliness of the Princess and her friends. They had made their choice, and they had all turned their backs on him. So now he was turning his back on Corona. Treason, malicious alchemy, anything that was needed to complete this task, he would do.

Even if he ended up in jail for the rest of his life, or was executed for his actions, he would never regret what he would have to do. Even if he had to lie, to cheat, to steal, he would. He would free his dad and finally make him proud of him.

Varian looked up to see the paper grasped in his dad's hand. The only visible word the young alchemist could see was "son." His father had been writing down his last words when he had been fully encased, and now Varian will never know the truth about the rocks or his dad. But he will find out about all of it and become what he had to, even if it's something that will make it so everyone who ever knew him would never look at him the same way again.

He was ready to make that sacrifice. All he needed was his brains, a good plan and the right moment to execute it.

"Come on, Rudiger." The young alchemist said darkly to his cowering raccoon, headed to his desk as he stripped off his winter coat. "We've got a mystery to solve."

…

 **I'm somewhat disappointed that they made Varian this sweet kid who had a crush on an older girl make a drastic 180, but I can understand completely why he would make the choice he did. Personally, I hope he becomes a central character now, and things will happen to make him either a great villain or an unexpected hero. Only time will tell.**


End file.
